


Impromptu Doctorship

by AgentOHare



Series: G1 Vore [7]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, MicroMacro, Shrinking, Soft Vore, Stomachache, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 11:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13053054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentOHare/pseuds/AgentOHare
Summary: The twins discover Hook's shrink ray and wreak havoc. Until they come across a little yellow scout with fuel tank issues.





	Impromptu Doctorship

“What's this doohickey?” 

Sideswipe stooped over the strange, dusty device left behind by one of the Constructicons during the last battle. It was all scratched up, but it looked like it still worked. 

“What _now,_ Sideswipe?” Sunstreaker drawled. 

“Whaddya suppose _this_ does Sunny?” 

The yellow twin shrugged tiredly. “Slag if I know.” 

“Only one way to find out!” Sideswipe pressed the button with glee. A bright green beam spat out of the _thing_ and collided with a nearby boulder with a flash. Much to Sunstreaker and Sideswipe’s shock, the boulder was now a foot tall! 

“Sunny…” Sideswipe muttered in awe. “We are now in the possession of a shrink ray.” 

“Just _think_ of the possibilities, Sideswipe!” Sunstreaker had a maniacal grin on his face. “Oh, the pranks we'll be able to play with _this!_ ” 

“Sunstreaker…” Sideswipe whispered, reverant. 

“Yes Sides?” 

“This is the greatest day of our lives.” 

And on that day, Primus himself quaked in terror. 

….. 

The twins drove through the entrance of the base, tires squealing. They could barely contain their excitement. Everyone was sleeping at this hour (small miracle that the twins’ entrance hadn't roused anybody), so they had ample time to pull off what was in their minds the best prank in the history of ever. The plan was to shrink random possessions of the others and watch the confusion when they woke up. Everyone would think their processors were fritzing. It was gonna be _great!_  

With catlike tread, Sunstreaker crept through the halls of the barracks, shrink ray in hand. Sideswipe followed. A click. Sunstreaker had opened the door to Hound’s room. 

“Stay here and keep watch.” Sunstreaker whispered. 

“But I wanna _see!_ ” Sideswipe whined. 

“You can do the next room, we'll alternate.” 

“ _Fiiine_ …” 

With that, Sunstreaker snuck in, leaving his brother alone in the dark hall. The red Lambo was miffed, but it didn't bother him too much. There were plenty of victims for the both of them, after all. The image of Ratchet freaking out at shrunken medical tools forced Sideswipe to stifle a laugh. 

Suddenly, the frontliner’s acute hearing picked up a faint moan. It came from a nearby room. Sideswipe tiptoed over and put his audio to the door. More moaning, and not the good kind, either. He fiddled with the handle. It opened. 

There, on the berth, lay Bumblebee, curled up into a shaking little ball. It looked like he was seriously hurting somehow. 

As quietly as he could, Sideswipe rushed to Hound’s room just as Sunstreaker exited. The yellow twin made out like a bandit, having shrunk Hound’s hologram generators. 

“Sunny!” Sideswipe whispered. 

“Oh man Sides, you should’ve seen…” 

“Not now!” The red twin hissed. “Something’s wrong with Bee.” 

“So? Tell him to go to Ratchet.” 

“Are you kidding Sunny? He'll dent our heads if we come in at this hour! Besides, I don't think Bee’s feeling well enough to move anyway.” 

“ _Fine,_ let's go see what the problem is…” 

Sideswipe re-entered Bumblebee’s room, Sunstreaker at his side. He went to the berth and gently shook Bee’s shoulder. 

“Hey mech, what's the matter?” 

_*groooooan...*_  

The espionage agent whimpered helplessly. “Hurts… so _much_ …” 

“Where does it hurt?” 

“F-fuel tank… Ngh…” 

Bumblebee opened his optics a bit more. He was a mess; a bleary, shuddering, agonized mess. He looked like he was going to be sick. And his stomach sounded like it was well past upset. A maelstrom must have been going on in there, judging from the noises. 

“So what happened?” Sunstreaker inquired. “Did you eat something bad?”

“Dunno. P-probably…” 

“If you did, then why don't you purge your tanks? There's a trash bin right here.” 

“I can't. I tried- _Oogh..”_  

_*churn*_

The poor scout’s words were caught in his throat as a new burst of pain ripped through his innards. Quaking, he looked at the twins with pleading optics. 

_“Please h-help me...”_ He whispered croakily. 

“How, Bee? We don't know slag about anatomy.” 

“Get Ratchet, you idiot!” 

Sunstreaker pulled Sideswipe off to the side and began to hiss lowly. 

“ _You're_ the idiot, idiot! If we get Ratchet then a) he’s gonna be torqued off at us for being up so late _and_ waking him, and b) he might discover and confiscate our shrink ray, _ruining_ the greatest prank of all time.” 

Sideswipe was lost. That is, until his optics fell on the shrink ray, and the wheels in his head started turning. 

“...What if we used the shrink ray to help Bee?” 

“How?” Sunstreaker inquired. 

“Like, one of us could shrink down and go inside-” 

“Hold up, hold up! What do you mean _go inside?_ ” The yellow twin asked warningly.

“In his tank, stupid! We could take out whatever's upsetting it from the inside!” 

_“No. No no no no no._ I am _not_ getting solvent, half-digested fuel, and Primus-knows- _what_ else all over my lustrous finish!” 

“Fine, then _I'll_ go in. Pussy.” 

“I am _not_ a pussy!” 

“Whatever, princess.” 

And with that, Sideswipe took the shrink ray and pointed it at his own head. With a bright flash, Sideswipe was compacted to the size of a Cybertronian pill. He then took a cable out of his subspace and tied it around himself, a makeshift harness. Sunstreaker picked him up and went back to Bee. 

“Okay, we've got this pill...device-thing. Swallow it, do _not_ chew. I'll pull it out after a while.” 

“Okay…” 

Bumblebee was in no state to argue. He opened his mouth and Sunstreaker shoved Sideswipe inside, making sure that Bee couldn't see what he was about to swallow. 

“Down the hatch, Bumblebee. You're gonna be just fine.” 

Sideswipe laid absolutely still on Bumblebee’s glossa as it began to wash lubricant over him. He was flipped over and over as it tried to get him in a suitable position for the next step. Eventually, Sideswipe was curled against the back of Bumblebee’s throat. 

Bee disliked taking pills of any kind (they made him gag), so he was hesitant to swallow. Sunstreaker noticed that the minibot was taking a while, so he took out a small energon cube. 

“Here. This'll help.”

Bumblebee nodded, grateful. Sideswipe was suddenly submerged in a tidal wave as Bee began taking small sips. Once he had a good mouthful, Bee closed his optics and gulped hard, sending the energon and Sideswipe washing down his throat. Bee shuddered as he felt the _thing_ slither down, tickling unpleasantly on his palate and uvula. 

“Attaboy…” Sunstreaker murmured, stroking Bee’s helm while keeping a firm grip on his end of the cable while his brother’s got slurped down like a noodle. 

After about eight seconds, Sideswipe’s impromptu waterslide came to an abrupt halt as he faceplanted in the pit of the fuel tank. He pulled himself to his feet and looked around. It was completely dark, save for the ambient glow of the small pool of undigested energon nearby. 

“I'm on site, Sunny. Wow, it's super gross in here. Want me to take pics?” 

“No way!” Sunstreaker hissed over the private comm channel. “Just look around and see if you can find out what's wrong with Bumblebee.” 

“Okay, okay I'll do it. Geez.” And with that Sideswipe began his exploration of the metallic cave. Turning on his headlights, he scanned the walls of the dark chamber. 

“Feels weird.” Bee muttered. 

“I know buddy.” Sunstreaker soothed. “It's supposed to do that.” 

Bee croaked, “How'd you get Ratchet to trust you with the equipment, Sun? Or is he back from his restocking trip already?” 

“Well- uh. This is just something I've had for a while.” 

“What is it?” 

“Sorry Bee but I can't tell ya yet. It's a little weird, but I promise it'll help.” 

“Ah.” The beetle said wearily.

_Hey Sunshine!_ Sideswipe called through the twins’ mental bond.

_For the last time, do NOT call me that!_  

_Whatever. I found the problem…_  

_Well what is it?_  

Sideswipe was looking at the ceiling of the tank. At the chewed-up walls trickling energon and the huge silverfish-like creature huddled against the wall. 

“I believe the scientific term is ‘gross-ass bug eating the fuel tank”. 

_How the fuck do we get it out then?_  

“Sunstreaker…?” Bumblebee said weakly. 

“Yeah Bee?” 

“Maybe Ratchet can help you out. He… He should be back by now.” 

“It's fine, Bee.” 

“But… He's prolly gonna want to see what you're doing though. Besides, I commed him like an hour ago and he promised he’d help.” 

Sunstreaker’s energon ran cold.

_Sideswipe! We gotta hurry, Hatchet’s on his way!_  

_What!? How’re we supposed to get rid of this thing? I can't shoot it down ‘cause it's full of energon._  

_Just. Abort. Mission._

So engrossed was Sunstreaker in the discussion that he did not notice Ratchet enter the room. 

“Sunstreaker! What are you doing here?” 

“O-oh hi Ratch!” 

“Don't give me that, boy! I know you all too well and there’s a 90 percent chance you're up to something.” 

If Sunstreaker hadn't been so worried, he'd snark about how Ratchet sounded like Prowl. But right now, he needed an alibi.

“Me and Sides got home late. I was passing by and I heard Bee groaning, so I came to check it out since you weren't there.” 

While talking to Ratchet, Sunstreaker began covertly pulling Sideswipe out. 

“He’s in a lotta pain, huh?”

“Yes, yes he is. Now let me work.” 

Luckily, Sideswipe was finally pulled out and stored in Sunstreaker’s subspace. 

“Hey Ratchet, I was reading this totally gross book on human internal parasites earlier. What would happen if a bot had one?” 

“Don't be ridiculous. But there is indeed an internal parasite that can affect us, a certain subspecies of scraplet.” 

“Do you think one got into Bee? I-I'm asking because his symptoms really remind me of that book…”

“We're on Earth, kid. What're the odds?” Ratchet snarked as he pulled out his endoscope and set it up. Bee shivered next to him, anticipating that he was about to swallow something else. Eventually, Ratchet coaxed Bumblebee into swallowing.

And guess what Ratchet saw on camera?

“I had a feeling I might be right.” Sunstreaker said smugly.

“H-how did- _nevermind._ I have to operate.”

Ratchet gently helped Bumblebee stand and slowly helped him to the medbay. Leaving the twins to look at each other.

“Shall we resume, oh brother of mine?”

  
“Oh most _definitely,_ Sideswipe.”


End file.
